Taihou
|-|Taihou= |-|Forbidden Feast= Character Synopsis Taihou 'is a aircraft carrier class ship that aligns herself with The Sakura Empire. She is one of the newest type of aircraft carriers that was created to carry larger newer-model carrier planes still under development at the time of her construction. While not high-ranking, Taihou is still a notable ship among The Sakura Empire and installs fear into many Ships Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A Verse: 'Azur Lane '''Name: '''Taihou '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, persumbly 20s '''Classification: '''Taihou-Class Ship, Aircraft Carrier, Sakura Empire Aligned '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has access to various canons and missles, Ship Physiology, Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "''with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Statistics Amplification & Reduction, Probability Manipulation, (Predestined Launch grants Taihou to attack 20% faster than normal. Sakura Armored Carrier decreases the damage Taihou takes by 20%), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. Ships have the natural ability to interact with them in addition to the spiritual essence that also exist within all Ships), Reactive Power Level (Wisdom Cubes absorb all the experiences a ship has experienced in combat and as such, their power gradually increases the prolonged a battle is plus based on the amount of battles they fight in). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Temperatures (Ships are resistant to attacks that involve heat and they have shown they can survive in cold locations for extended periods of times) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Comparable to ships such as Takao, who herself is generally above ships such as Z23 that can pulverize and absolutely destroy WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks and much denser. Strikes fear into many ships, indicating she is very powerful to catch their attention) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. Taihou is comparable to average ships that can do this and even is capable of doging them at point blank) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Physically on par with Takao. Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who can defeat The Purifier). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health) 'Range: '''Several meters through canons and technology. 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Ships are created with battle in mind and each one of them are tactical in nature. Taihou is an immensely wise battle combatant and tactian on the battlefield, despite her protective and irrational tendacies, she still exhibits knowledge on how to content with other ships of her level) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Radar: '''All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings *'Canons: Ships all have access to canons and various other firearms such as missiles. These canons are capable of piercing even the likes of The Sirens, whom of which have complex metals '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dice of Destiny/Predestined Launch: '''An ability of Taihou that allows her to increase her attack power by 20% and also her chances of attacking faster than her opponent by 20% *'Sakura Armored Carrier: Reduces the overall damage Taihou takes by 20% Gallery Taihou.jpg|Taihou In Shrine Taihou Autmn.jpg|Taihou In The Autumn Forest Taihous.png|Taihou In The Morning Sun Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Sakura Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Yandere Category:Soldiers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Information Analyzers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8